


Awake

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song "Fire escape" by Andrew McMahon in the wilderness."There's a million city lights, but you're number oneYou're the reason I'm still up at dawn just to see your faceWe'll be going strong with the vampires baby, we belong,We belong awake"I do not own the song Fire Escape or the lyrics or the character of Victor Zsasz.





	

Victor opens the apartment door, trying to shut it silently behind him. There was no point though, she was awake as always. 

Sitting curled on the couch, she was wrapped in a blanket, watching and waiting. He leans down to kiss her sleepy face.   
"Go to bed." He whispers. 

"I know." She smiles, stroking his face. 

"Now?" He tugs on her blanket. 

She stands, pulling the blanket with her, and makes her way to the bedroom. Victor follows, removing his guns and holster as he walks. 

While she climbs into bed Victor heads to the adjoining bathroom to shower. She's asleep by the time he gets out. Finally able to rest knowing he's home safe. 

 

Victor kisses her goodbye, glancing at the clock. 11:00.  
"I should be home by 1 at the latest. This job's an easy one." 

"Okay I'll be waiting." She pulls him back in for one more kiss. "Be careful."

"Always."

 

 

Victor looks up at the neon club sign. "Oxblood" it reads. Cracking his neck, he heads inside. His target was a corrupt banker who had stopped paying up. 

He finds the man in a VIP booth, surrounded by scantily clad women and lines of white powder lining the table in front of him. One of the girls sidles up to Victor and he shuts her down with a single glare. 

"Mr. Morrison!" Victor calls over the pounding music. 

The banker looks up and upon seeing Victor goes white as a sheet. His bodyguards finally notice Victor and step forward. 

Victor smiles in anticipation and pulls out his guns. The bodyguards illustrate the phrase "the bigger they are the harder they fall" as Victor takes them out. The banker takes off through a side door and Victor stalks after him. The hallway leads back to the crowded dance floor and Victor almost loses sight of him in the writhing bodies. Firing two shots in the air causes everyone to scatter screaming and clears a path for him. 

He catches up to the banker in the alley beside the club. Victor finishes the job just before the cops pull up.   
"Fuck." He takes off down the alley with half a dozen officers in pursuit. 

 

She looks at the clock. 1:00. He should be home anytime now. She picks at a loose string on the blanket. Any time now. 

2:00. He still isn't home. Maybe the job took longer than he thought. It happens sometimes. Not often. Still. He was fine. 

3:00. She broke down and texted him. She knew she shouldn't bother him, but it had been two hours....

3:30. No response to her text. She calls and it goes straight to voicemail. Somethings wrong. 

4:00. She's pacing the apartment. No word from him still. He was supposed to be home three hours ago. Something was definitely wrong. 

5:00. She's in tears. No word. Nothing she can do. Helpless.   
"Hello? Yes, police? Have you shot my boyfriend? His name's Victor Zsasz. He hasn't come home and I'm worried." She curls in a ball, hugging his favorite sweatshirt. 

6:00. Five hours. Her tears are dried on her face. She's numb. He's not coming back. She holds onto herself because her world is falling apart. 

 

Victor fumbles the key, trying to get it in the lock. Cursing his tired fingers, the door is flung open saving him the struggle. 

He looks up to see his beloved staring at him with haunted tear stained eyes. Tears fall anew as she throws herself at him. He catches her, stumbling against the doorframe. 

"You're alive." She whispers into his chest, her arms wrapped around him in an iron-tight grip. 

"I'm sorry." He plants kisses on top of her head. "I'm sorry." He takes her face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead, her eyebrows, her tear stained cheeks, her nose, her lips. Softly. Sweetly. 

They make it inside the apartment, never leaving each other's arms. 

"I was so scared. I thought the worst." 

They sit on the couch and he pulls her into his lap, stroking her hair and feathering kisses over her skin. Dawn breaks over the horizon, spilling light through the window and highlighting the living room. 

She sits back and stares at Victor. His face is tired, dirty, exhausted. Perfect. She puts her hands on either side of his face, the face she loves to wake up to. The last thing she sees before she falls asleep. She traces his handsome features, his smooth brows, his beautiful jaw, those kissable lips. Pure perfection. 

His dark eyes open to stare at her. He hates how much it weighs on her- he can see it in her eyes. She waits up for him every night, for him to come home so she can sleep knowing he's safe. She wasn't a part of his world, yet she was his whole world. Separate from the criminal underworld, she was everything good and sweet and light. She held a brightness more brilliant than all the lights in the city of Gotham. 

"I will always come home to you. Always. I promise." He stares deeply into her eyes, his heart in every word. 

"You can't. You can't promise that." She argues, shaking her head. 

"I can. If it is the last thing I do, I will always come home to you. I can promise that." His serious expression softens and he caresses her cheek. "Don't you see? You're my number one. My everything. You're my reason for coming home. The only one. Just to see your face. Don't you see? I love you."


End file.
